Various skin cleansing brush appliances are known which produce an oscillating brush action, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,691, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. In this particular appliance, the brushhead surface oscillates back and forth through a selected angle, typically in the range of 7-15°, and at a frequency of 176 Hz. This action produces a cleansing action on the skin.
In another skin treatment appliance, a skin formulation is infused into the skin by back-and-forth action, toward and away from the skin, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,909, the contents of which are also hereby incorporated by reference. This particular appliance includes an applicator tip assembly which includes a relatively stiff base for connecting to a drive member, and a softer tip portion, which may be configured to hold a dose or so of a skin formulation. This appliance, for example, uses a frequency of approximately 120 Hz and an amplitude of approximately 0.1 inches.
It would be desirable to develop a motion conversion mechanism having a base portion which can be removably connected to the oscillating drive member of a skin cleansing brush, so that a single driving appliance can be used for both skin cleansing and skin treatment by infusing a skin formulation.